Immortal
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Hyoubu Kyousuke a 85 ans. Son lourd passé, la trahison de l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance, la seconde guerre mondiale: tout est loin derrière lui. Et pourtant, malgré sa jeunesse perpétuelle, la mort reste une question qui le hante, qui l'effraie. Surtout depuis que P.A.N.D.R.A a accueilli un nouveau membre, un membre qui donne au major l'envie de vivre pour l'éternité.


Salut tout le monde! :D Nouveau changement de fandom (je ne pensais plus y arriver après "Malédiction", mais voilà) et cette fois-ci, une songfic basée sur "The Unlimited" :)

J'ai absolument adoré cet anime et particulièrement le personnage de Hyoubu Kyousuke, et j'avais fort envie d'écrire dessus mais je n'arrivais à rien. Jusqu'à ce que je pense à cette superbe chanson de "Marina and the Diamonds": absolument parfaite pour le personnage *^*

Du coup, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D (Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas ;)) (et "Immorta"l appartient au groupe "Marina and the Diamonds")

Enjoy! :D

* * *

 _I wanna be immortal_

 _Like a God in the sky_

 _I wanna be a silk flower Like I'm never gonna die_

 _I wanna live forever Forever in your heart_

 _And we'll always be together_

 _From the end to the start_

Le vent soufflait doucement, agitant légèrement les cheveux immaculés du jeune homme qui surplombait la mer d'une bonne dizaine de mètres, immobile, une main dans la poche de son pantalon d'uniforme noir. La nuit était belle, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel sombre, la lune resplendissait de son rayonnement froid. Et Hyoubu Kyousuke était immobile, patient.

Là, en contrebas, le « Catastrophe » était arrêté, toutes machines stoppées, toutes lueurs éteintes exceptées celles du pont. Tous les membres de P.A.N.D.R.A étaient sans doute endormis depuis bien longtemps.

Kyousuke poussa un léger soupir: avec l'âge, bien que physiquement très jeune, le sommeil le fuyait de plus en plus. Combien de nuits avait-il passé là, dans les airs, loin du bateau, pour essayer de penser à autre chose, à attendre que la nuit finisse par passer…

Et puis, même lorsqu'il parvenait à s'endormir, ses nuits étaient trop souvent peuplées de cauchemars récurrents, toujours les mêmes, toujours aussi terrifiants.  
N'était-ce pas ridicule? Lui, le plus puissant des espers, lui qui venait d'avoir quatre-vingt-cinq ans,… Lui, continuait de faire des cauchemars qui le réveillaient en sursaut, le corps tremblant et le visage trempé de larmes d'horreur.

Kyousuke secoua légèrement la tête: c'était le prix à payer pour son espèce d'immortalité… Continuer d'être hanté sans fin par les fantômes du passé. Mais en même temps, à force de vivre si longtemps, plus il pensait à la mort, plus il avait peur. Peur de mourir, de laisser les membres de P.A.D.R.A seuls et sans protection, de ne pas pouvoir rallier Kaoru à leur cause…  
D'être oublié.

Il soupira légèrement: non, en fait, depuis peu, une nouvelle raison s'était rajoutée à ses peurs de la mort. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en contrebas et esquissa un léger sourire: si Kyousuke voulait continuer de vivre, c'était pour quelque chose de plus fort encore.

Accoudé sur le pont, Andy l'observait en silence. Sans doute pensait-il que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne l'avait pas remarqué. Sans doute pensait-il l'observer discrètement.  
Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Kyousuke: si naïf. Si adorable.

Avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille, son oeil ambré si fascinant, l'autre d'un gris si sombre et à la fois si lumineux, si semblable à l'océan lors d'un jour de tempête, sa haute taille et sa musculature de soldat, l'Américain était réellement fascinant et attirant.

Kyousuke n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes: depuis toujours, il y avait quelques aventures avec des femmes, sans lendemain, bien sûr. Et lorsqu'il avait eu la vision d'Ihachigo qui montrait Kaoru débout au milieu des flammes, avec ses longs cheveux roux qui flamboyaient comme un feu ardent, il avait senti son coeur manquer un battement. Et il était tombé follement amoureux d'elle. D'elle et de l'aura ardente qu'elle dégageait, de sa force, de sa détermination,…

Mais avec l'arrivée d'Andy dans la « famille », le pouvoir de l'Américain avait éveillé sa curiosité. Curiosité qui s'était muée en fascination. Fascination qui s'était muée en obsession. Obsession qui s'était transformée petit à petit en attirance. Et Kyousuke n'était pas stupide: il s'en était bien rendu compte.

Et il s'était surpris à vouloir continuer à vivre. A vivre dans les bras d'Andy.  
A vivre pour toujours dans son coeur.

 _That's what we do it for_

 _To reserve a place_

 _It's just another part of the human race_

 _That's what we do it for_

 _To reserve a space_

 _In history, it's just_

 _Part of the human race, race_

 _(Race, race, race, race, race, race)_

Après tout, ce n'était pas réellement étonnant: les hommes font souvent cela. Vouloir vivre pour l'éternité, laisser une trace de leur passage sur Terre pour ne pas être oubliés,…

Mais Kyousuke ne cherchait pas le succès, la reconnaissance des autres, une certaine immortalité. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était créer un monde meilleur pour que les espers puissent y vivre en paix et en sécurité. Et pendant un moment, il s'était persuadé qu'il serait le messie qui les guiderait tous vers ce nouveau monde, qu'il deviendrait le Roi qui siègerait aux côtés de sa Reine…

Mais avec tout cela, ce n'était pas l'idée d'être un héros qui le motivait, pas plus que l'idée de laisser une trace de son passage et de vivre pour toujours à travers ses actes passés. Il voulait sauver les espers, afin qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait jamais à souffrir d'une expérience semblable à la sienne.

Kyousuke ferma les yeux et grimaça légèrement: la trahison de Saotome, l'homme qu'il avait un instant considéré comme son père, l'homme en qui il avait eu le plus confiance, cette trahison restait une plaie ouverte peinant à cicatriser pleinement, ne cessant de suinter de haine et de dégoût.

Passant une main machinale sur son torse, là où deux cicatrices déformaient sa peau, l'homme aux cheveux blancs releva les yeux vers la lune. Il était intimement convaincu que sa survie miraculeuse n'était pas uniquement due à son pouvoir, qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. Elle qui, cette nuit-là, était soudain devenue aussi rouge que le sang qui avait coulé, que la bombe qui avait explosé à Hiroshima. Il poussa un soupir moqueur: il savait que c'était peu probable.

Oui, il avait peur de mourir, de ne pas pouvoir accomplir ce qui lui tenait tant à coeur, de ne pas pouvoir sauver sa « famille », de décevoir Yuugiri,…  
Andy…

Kyousuke se retourna légèrement vers le bateau: l'Américain était toujours là, parfaitement immobile. En train de l'observer, peut-être même de le dévorer des yeux. L'homme aux cheveux blancs sourit légèrement, amusé. Ils avaient fini par tenter l'expérience. Kyousuke lui avait à peine effleuré les lèvres qu'Andy, d'abord hésitant, avait refermé les bras sur lui.

Ils n'avaient rien dit, rien tenté d'expliquer: ce n'était que « pour voir ». Et, secrètement, Kyousuke espérait qu'ainsi, son attirance disparaisse, passe au statut de simple fantasme ou désir. Il ne pensait pas être « amoureux »: il voyait presque ça comme un jeu, une nouvelle manière de s'amuser et de tuer le temps. Et pourtant, lorsque l'Américain l'avait possédé, il avait senti son coeur s'emballer. Parce qu'à ce moment là, Andy avait parlé. En Anglais, certes, mais Kyousuke avait compris…

 _Forgive me…_

Pardonne-moi.

Il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi Andy avait soudain dit cela: sans doute pas par rapport à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, il en était sûr. Non, c'était à cause d'autre chose, de quelque chose qui semblait hanter le brun. Et le fait qu'il ose ainsi se dévoiler, lui et sa faiblesse, était une grande marque de confiance.

Alors, il avait esquissé un sourire et avait posé sa main sur la joue du jeune Américain:

- _I've already did.*_

Andy avait écarquillé les yeux avant de poser sa propre main sur celle du Japonais, de l'effleurer avec ses lèvres. Puis d'aller chercher celles de Kyousuke, comme pour s'en servir de repère, de bouée. Et le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avait refermé les bras sur lui, sa chemise (qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé d'ôter) comme seul rempart entre leurs deux corps brûlants.

 _I'm forever chasing after time_

 _But everybody dies, dies_

 _If I could buy forever at a price_

 _I would buy it twice, twice_

 _But if the earth ends in fire_

 _And the seas are frozen in time_

 _There'll be just one survivor_

 _The memory that I was yours_

 _And you were mine_

 _Everybody dies, dies_

 _Chasing after time, time_

Effleurant légèrement son limiteur du bout du doigt, Kyousuke observait discrètement le jeune Américain: au fond, dès le début de sa vie, il avait toujours été à la poursuite du temps. Toujours à ressasser le passé, à être hanté par les décisions et les ordres de son père, à tenter de se remémorer le visage de sa mère,…

Le limiteur en lui-même était la preuve de cette poursuite du temps. « Laisse le temps s'écouler sans limite » pour l'activer, « Arrêt éternel du temps », pour le couper… Tout en lui montrait son obsession et sa crainte du temps qui passe. Sa crainte de la mort. Il avait pensé que, au vu de son corps restant éternellement jeune (hormis ses cheveux, seuls signe du temps continuant de s'écouler) qu'il vivrait éternellement. Mais son coeur semblait en avoir décidé autrement…

Il l'élançait de plus en plus souvent, le réveillait en sursaut lorsqu'il parvenait à s'endormir, lui faisait souffrir le martyr pendant de longues secondes, voire même de longues minutes. Les scanners étaient clairs: il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Un an tout au plus. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Mais il avait tout de même peur.

Quelle imbécilité, avoir peur de la chose la plus prévisible au monde: la mort.

Mais au fond, n'avait-il pas peur de se retrouver seul? D'abandonner les autres?

Kyousuke poussa un léger soupir: si seulement il avait plus de temps. S'il existait un moyen de rallonger sa vie, ne fut-ce que d'un jour, il signerait immédiatement, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, il en était sûr. Il ne savait pas précisément quel mal le tuerait, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait être sauvé ou non. Cancer? Maladie cardiaque? Insuffisance cardio-vasculaire? Pire encore?  
Il ne savait pas.

Mais il ne se faisait pas d'espoirs: la fin de ce monde injuste devait avoir lieu dans l'année. Dans un an au plus tard, Kaoru devrait devenir Reine des espers, celle qui les guiderait à sa place vers un monde meilleur, un monde où ils n'auraient pas à craindre la haine et l'incompréhension stupide des normaux.

Kyousuke jeta de nouveau un regard en contrebas: au fond, quand il mourrait, il était sûr de survivre à travers les membres de P.A.N.D.R.A. Magi, Momiji, Yoh, Momotarou, Yuugiri et les enfants le porteraient toujours dans leurs coeurs et dans leurs mémoires. Mais était-ce suffisant? Le major ne désirait-il pas quelque chose de plus?

Bien sûr que si. Ce qu'il désirait vraiment, c'était que son rêve d'un monde sans haine envers les espères leur soit offert. Et de continuer à vivre avec Andy.  
A travers Andy.

Oui, en fait, si une seule chose devait rester de lui, il voulait que l'Américain se souvienne de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Du fait qu'ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre.  
Du fait qu'Andy était à lui, et qu'il était également sien.

 _When you love somebody_

 _They'll always leave too soon_

 _But a memory, a memory_

 _Can make a flower bloom_

 _We wanna be remembered_

 _Don't wanna live in vain_

 _But nothing lasts forever_

 _This world is in a losing game_

Mais au fond, pouvait-il se fier à l'Américain?

Bien sûr que non. Mais il l'avait immédiatement su: il avait tout de suite senti qu'Andy ne leur disait pas tout et leur cachait bien trop de choses pour lui faire pleinement confiance. Sans doute mentait-il, sans doute était-il là en tant qu'espion,… Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de céder à ses envies et à tomber dans ses bras.

Au fur et à mesure, il avait fini par tomber amoureux. Et l'air de rien, il avait peur qu'Andy finisse par le trahir à son tour. Tout comme Saotome l'avait fait avant lui.

Kyousuke ferma les yeux et leva la tête en poussant un léger soupir: à chaque évocation de cet homme, il avait l'impression que ses cicatrices l'élançaient brusquement. Et, depuis qu'Andy était arrivé, il avait retrouvé avec horreur la même lueur de détermination qui habitait les yeux de Saotome.

Etait-ce un signe du destin? Et même si c'était le cas, bon ou mauvais signe? Devait-il se méfier d'avantage? Ou bien, au contraire, était-ce le signe qu'il était temps de faire son deuil et d'oublier? Voire même de pardonner.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs serra les poings et retint une grimace de rage et de douleur: comment pourrait-il jamais pardonner ce que Saotome et les normaux lui… Leur avaient fait?! Comment pourrait-il jamais oublier une telle trahison et une telle haine?! Cette horrible lueur dans les yeux du capitaine quand il l'avait traité de monstre avant de l'abattre, comme du bétail.

Comme un jouet dont un enfant se débarrasserait après avoir assez joué avec, après qu'il soit devenu inutile. Il l'avait diverti. Il avait parfaitement joué le rôle du petit soldat modèle mettant ses pouvoirs au service de son pays. Il avait parfaitement tenu le rôle que Saotome lui avait donné, puis, il s'était lassé et s'en était débarrassé.

Je ne veux pas que tu tombes entre les mains des autres pays: ce pouvoir, ton pouvoir, n'appartient qu'à moi. Tu es à moi, Kyousuke.

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête, incapable de soutenir cette vision plus longtemps. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau un enfant, incapable de faire face à ses peurs les plus profondes.

Il passa les mains sur ses bras: il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de sentir la chaleur d'un autre être humain, les battements d'un coeur contre son oreille, des mains caressant son dos, des bras refermés sur lui,…

Kyousuke soupira légèrement et se téléporta juste derrière Andy:

-Je te dérange?

L'Américain sursauta et, alors qu'il se retournait en écartant les bras, Kyousuke en profita pour se téléporter contre lui. Poussant un ronronnement de contentement, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs soupira:

-Pffiu.. J'avais vraiment besoin de ça…

 _I wanna mean something to somebody else_

 _Feel a significance in the real world_

 _It's not enough to live out a lucky life_

Andy rougit légèrement puis, après une courte hésitation, il referma doucement les bras sur le corps frêle de Kyousuke. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, en silence, serrés l'un contre l'autre…  
Sans un mot.

Andy ne savait pas ce qui faisait si peur à Kyousuke, il ne savait pas quelle était la chose qui le réveillait en sursaut et en larmes presque toutes les nuits. Il ne savait pas quel cauchemar hantait les nuits du Japonais au point même de lui faire pousser des cris et des spasmes terrifiés.  
Il savait que Kyousuke ne lui en parlerait que s'il en avait envie.

Alors il ne demandait pas. Il se contentait de le serrer dans ses bras et attendait simplement qu'il se calme, que ses cris et ses larmes se tarissent et finissent par se taire, qu'il finisse par, parfois, parvenir à se rendormir. Et c'était tout ce que Kyousuke demandait…

Le Japonais frissonna légèrement lorsqu'un coup de vent agita ses cheveux et il se blottit d'avantage contre le corps d'Andy, si chaud, si lumineux et rassurant… C'était incroyable comme la simple présence, le simple contact avec l'Américain pouvait le rassurer, le calmer.

Comment avait-il pu vivre sans lui? Comment finissait-il ses nuits? Comment ses insomnies se déroulaient-elles? Avec Andy à ses côtés, Kyousuke avait l'impression que plus rien n'avait d'importance, que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il représente quelque chose aux yeux du jeune homme brun.

Il avait l'impression que la seule façon de survivre à jamais, de trouver un sens, autre que celui de sauveur des espers, à sa vie. Il voulait signifier quelque chose aux yeux d'Andy.

Kyousuke sursauta légèrement lorsque le brun se dégagea et lui posa sa veste rouge sur les épaules:

-Tu vas attraper froid à force de rester si longtemps dehors.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs leva des yeux moqueurs vers lui:

-Dit celui qui m'observait depuis au moins vingt minutes.

Andy cligna des yeux, estomaqué:

-Tu savais?!

Kyousuke rit doucement et effleura la mâchoire du brun du bout des doigts, re-dessinant vaguement les contours de son visage:

-Tu as la mauvaise tendance de me sous-estimer, mon cher: c'est un vilain défaut.

Andy hésita puis esquissa un sourire gêné:

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

Kyousuke sourit, puis, plutôt que de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, il lévita de quelques centimètres pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'Américain. Et lorsque le brun referma les bras sur lui pour commencer à approfondir leur baiser et lui caresser le dos avec plus de détermination, le Japonais sourit derrière la barrière de leurs lèvres. Lorsqu'il claqua des doigts, ils disparurent du pont.

Bien décidés à faire fuir ensemble les démons qui hantaient inlassablement Kyousuke…

 _I'm forever chasing after time_

 _But everybody dies, dies_

 _If I could buy forever at a price_

 _I would buy it twice, twice_

 _But if the earth ends in fire_

 _And the seas are frozen in time_

 _There'll be just one survivor_

 _The memory that I was yours_

 _And you were mine_

 _Everybody dies, dies_

 _Chasing after time, time_

Kyousuke ajusta le col de son uniforme sombre et poussa un léger soupir: la nuit avait été courte. Puis, mouvementée. Autant dire qu'il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, pas dormi. Alors qu'ils avaient une mission importante à accomplir!  
Comme d'habitude, il manquait de temps.

N'était-il donc bon qu'à ça? A courir après le temps perdu qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper? A espérer changer le passé?

Kyousuke soupira de nouveau: il était fatigué de devoir toujours penser au temps qui lui restait, à la mort qui le guettait sans cesse, à la fin du monde qu'il voulait commencer…  
Au souvenir qu'il laisserait dans les coeurs des autres et surtout dans celui d'Andy.  
Parfois, il se disait que tous ses efforts ne servaient à rien, que de toute façon, ils finiraient par mourir à leur tour et que son rêve tomberait à l'eau. Que la mort était beaucoup trop capricieuse et gourmande. Que tout cela ne servait à rien.

Il se secoua mentalement et observa discrètement les membres qu'il avait emmené avec lui intercepter ces fameux EPS. Yoh était aussi négligeant qu'à son habitude. Non, pas tout à fait, légèrement plus tendu et attentif. Faussement négligeant et détendu.

Momiji avait les bras tranquillement croisés et un léger sourire confiant étirait ses lèvres. Mais le rythme que battaient ses doigts sur ses bras témoignaient de sa nervosité croissante: ils avaient rarement laissé le « Catastrophe » sans aucune surveillance. Les enfants étaient seuls sur le bateau et la jeune femme avait toujours été fort proche d'eux. Elle devait être extrêmement inquiète de les savoir seuls et sans protection.

Magi restait de marbre, comme à son habitude, son imposante silhouette calme dégageant pourtant une légère anxiété. Mais Kyousuke pouvait sentir qu'il était probablement le plus calme d'entre eux. Sa grande taille avait l'avantage de transmettre son aura autour de lui avec une efficacité renversante.

Kyousuke jeta un coup d'oeil à Andy, qui avait l'air calme mais pourtant, pour avoir entendu son coeur battre à un rythme bien plus lent, le Japonais sentait qu'il était anxieux, extrêmement nerveux. Et c'était étrange.

Tout se déroula très vite: encore une fois, le temps leur filait entre les doigts.

Il dut les laisser se débrouiller seuls tandis qu'il s'occupait de Kaoru. Il ne pensait pas avoir à utiliser son limiteur, il était sûr de pouvoir la vaincre sans problèmes. Mais son coeur l'élança soudain, l'empêchant de répondre comme il le devait à cette insolente jeune fille. Pressant la main sur son uniforme scolaire, Kyousuke grimaça et se décida à utiliser son limiteur:

-Hyoubu: tu ne dois pas retourner au bateau! (S'écria la jeune fille) Minamoto s'occupera des enfants restés à bord: il va couler! Tu ne dois surtout pas y…

-Ca suffit! (Gronda-t-il) Tu te comportes toujours comme une enfant, Kaoru! « Minamoto », « Minamoto »: grandis un peu!

La jeune fille pâlit lorsqu'il leva la main et, presque instantanément, elle se retrouva propulsée contre un bâtiment. Kyousuke la rattrapa dans ses bras juste avant qu'elle ne tombe et, se téléportant sur un toit, il l'allongea délicatement sur le sol:

-Les enfants doivent dormir à cette heure ci… Dors bien, Queen.

Et lorsqu'il son coeur l'élança à nouveau, il adressa un supplique désespérée au temps, quémandant encore un peu de temps… Juste le temps de sauver les enfants, de convaincre Kaoru de le rejoindre, de sauver les espers…  
De revoir Andy. De se rappeler qu'ils s'appartenaient.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva au bateau, il crut qu'il allait défaillir.

 _No I don't wanna be afraid,_  
 _Afraid to die, die, die_

 _I just wanna be able to say_

 _That I have lived my life, life_

 _Oh, all the things that humans do_

 _To leave behind a little proof_

 _But the only thing that doesn't die is love, love, love_

 _Love, love_

Kyousuke pensait qu'il avait peur de la mort. Mais lorsqu'il vit qui s'était introduit dans le bateau pour tenter d'intercepter Ihachigo, il eut l'impression que cette personne lui avait tiré dans le dos, une fois encore, et il comprit que la trahison était la chose qu'il craignait le plus au monde. Une fois encore, il avait essayé de se fier aux autres. Une fois encore, il avait été faible. Et à cause de sa faiblesse, Andy l'avait trahi.

Andy pointait une arme sur lui. Andy le regardait avec cette lueur qu'il avait déjà vue chez Saotome. Andy le menaçait, lui et l'équipage tout entier. Andy les avait trahi, fidèle à son pays et à son organisation. Et Kyousuke avait mal. En même temps, il s'y attendait. Il l'avait senti venir. Il avait juste espéré s'être trompé. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, après les nuits passées à sangloter sans retenue dans ses bras, après avoir partagé le même lit, après s'être unis,… Comment Andy pouvait-il encore songer à lui faire un coup aussi bas?

Kyousuke serra vaguement le poing, puis, usant de ses pouvoirs, projeta des bouts de métal aiguisés vers l'Américain: il ne devait pas réfléchir. Il devait cacher sa déception et sa peur derrière ce sourire moqueur qu'il maitrisait si bien.

Mais lorsque la voix du chef des troupes américaines lui parvint, il sentit son coeur s'emballer, de la sueur horrifiée rouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un frisson terrifié remonter le long de son échine: il connaissait cette voix. Elle continuait de hanter ses pires cauchemars. Kyousuke se mit à trembler, à la fois de rage et de terreur. Une partie de lui, l'enfant que Saotome avait tué, mourait d'envie de se laisser tomber à genoux et de pleurer, de s'enfuir loin de ce futur massacre et de cet homme.

Mais l'adulte, l'esper, sentait la vengeance gronder, enfler dans sa poitrine.

Il avait deux propositions: s'occuper d'Andy, lui faire payer ses mensonges et peut-être même le tuer. Ou alors, il le laissait là et sauvait l'équipage en priorité. Le choix fut vite fait. Kyousuke adressa un regard meurtrier à l'Américain et se téléporta au dessus du bateau: des machines se dirigeaient vers eux à toute vitesse.

Il leva le bras et, le visage déformé par la haine, fit exploser une dizaine de machines d'un seul coup. Mais soudain, il aperçut un hélicoptère se diriger droit vers le « Catastrophe », une lueur rouge se pointer sur deux petites filles restées sur le pont, le sniper viser,…

Kyousuke se rua en avant à toute vitesse, comptant se téléporter dès qu'il aurait prit assez de vitesse et… Son coeur manqua un battement et il dut s'arrêter, perdant vingt bons centimètres d'altitude. Il releva les yeux: les filles… Les hommes dans cet hélicoptère n'hésiteraient pas à tirer. Ils les considéraient comme des monstres et ne regretteraient rien.

Le Japonais les vit armer leurs fusils, tirer… Et Magi se ruer sur les enfants pour faire rempart de son corps avant de détruire l'hélicoptère d'un simple mouvement.

Kyousuke se sentit défaillir: c'était impossible! Magi ne pouvait pas mourir! Le bateau ne pouvait pas couler! Les enfants, sa famille ne pouvait pas disparaitre comme ça. Pas encore!

Il se téléporta immédiatement sur le pont: Magi n'était que blessé au bras, et les enfants étaient indemnes. Mais Kyousuke ne parvenait pas à quitter l'enfer qui les environnaient, des images du passé se mêlant à cette vision d'horreur.

Ce n'était pas Magi qui lui faisait face, mais un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux clairs, la poitrine percée de deux balles de fusils. Il ne voyait pas deux petite filles, il avait devant lui Fujiko et Kaoru. Et le bateau était en feu, craquait avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'océan…

Il sentit à peine Magi l'agripper par le col et le secouer en lui hurlant de se reprendre. En lui criant qu'ils avaient besoin de lui et qu'ils avaient confiance en lui. Kyousuke resta immobile encore un instant, perdu entre cauchemar et réalité, puis, un sourire étira ses lèvres: il avait trouvé là la preuve qu'il serait immortel à jamais. Les siens, sa famille l'aimait et lui faisait confiance.  
Il se surprit même à espérer qu'Andy avait survécu.

Il esquissa un léger sourire et fit face aux missiles qui arrivaient droit sur lui: comme il était étrange de se dire que la chose la plus immortelle qui existe soit l'amour… Alors qu'il passait son temps à chercher un moyen de vivre pour l'éternité, la réponse était juste sous ses yeux…

 _I'm forever chasing after time_

 _But everybody dies, dies_

 _If I could buy forever at a price_

 _I would buy it twice, twice_

 _But if the earth ends in fire_

 _And the seas are frozen in time_

 _There'll be just one survivor_

 _The memories of our lifetime_

 _Everybody dies, dies_

 _Chasing after time, time_

Kyousuke a toujours cherché à repousser l'heure de sa mort. Il a passé sa vie à courir après le temps, à précipiter les choses pour améliorer les conditions de vie des espers,…  
Mais désormais, c'était terminé. Le passé était derrière lui: il était temps d'avancer sans s'inquiéter du temps qui s'écoulait toujours trop vite, sans qu'il ne puisse avoir aucune emprise sur son cours.

Il sentait toute la puissance de ses pouvoirs glisser le long de ses bras, de ses jambes, secouer ses cheveux et ses manches en lambeaux. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme irrégulier, son coeur battait à toute vitesse. Le temps lui manquait, une fois de plus.

L'épée de pouvoir dans sa main commença à se désintégrer doucement, comme une bougie qui s'éteindrait d'elle même après avoir trop brillé. Kyousuke leva la main vers la lune, l'engloba rêveusement de sa main et souffla, à moitié évanoui, comme dans un semi coma:

-Nous allons atteindre… Un endroit beaucoup plus haut… Beaucoup plus… Haut…

Sa voix s'éteignit en un souffle rauque et il vit plus qu'il ne se sentit tomber en arrière, sans force, sans même voir eu le temps de désactiver son limiteur. Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait plus peur. C'était son destin: tout le monde meurt un jour, il avait vécu assez longtemps, il avait fait assez de chemin. En fait, il était fatigué.  
Vieux.

Pourtant, il eut un dernier sursaut de lucidité et redressa difficilement la tête: et si la lune décidait de le sauver une nouvelle fois? Et si elle se teintait à nouveau de rouge pour le garder en vie? Il leva la main, haletant:

-Plus… Haut…

Comment feraient les autres sans lui? Seule Yuugiri avait un pouvoir assez proche des siens pour les protéger. Mais elle était encore si jeune, si frêle et fragile: jamais elle ne pourrait veiller sur les autres et réaliser son rêve.

Est-ce que les espers vivraient donc perpétuellement harcelés, menacés, attaqués, tués et abattus comme des animaux? S'il ne s'occupait pas de changer le monde, personne ne saurait donc le faire? Et Kaoru? Se déciderait-elle enfin ou bien, au contraire, détruirait-elle cet empire qu'il rêvait de bâtir pour elle, pour eux tous?

Non! C'était hors de question! Il ne laisserait jamais cela arriver!

Kyousuke tenta de serrer le poings, aperçut les missiles tomber vers le « Catastrophe », une silhouette se ruer à toute vitesse sur lui… Une voix hurler son nom à travers les explosions qui lui perçaient les tympans… Une veste rouge et des cheveux bruns en bataille:

-Andy…

Mais il heurta l'eau avant d'avoir pu tenter de tendre la main.

 _So keep me alive_

 _So keep me alive_

 _So keep me alive, alive_

Les yeux à moitié fermés, les poumons presque vides, Kyousuke se laissa simplement couler. Il n'avait plus peur, il n'était plus en colère, il n'était pas déçu,… Il voulait simplement être en paix, se reposer… Mourir, peut-être…

A travers le brouillard de la mort, il entendait vaguement les reproches de son père, les cris des enfants, les explosions des bombes, voyait les corps sans vie de ses frères d'armes de l'unité d'espers, le sourire radieux et rassurant de Saotome alors qu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux avec affection.

Le Japonais entrouvrit les lèvres sur un sanglot et des bulles s'échappèrent de sa bouche, remontèrent vers la surface… L'eau était noire, froide, épaisse. Mais il était si fatigué.

Puis, là, devant ses yeux, la montre de son père apparut soudain, comme pour lui rappeler ses pêchés, ses erreurs, ses mauvaises actions, ses regrets,…

Il tendit faiblement la main, effleura la montre à gousset du bout des doigts… Et sursauta lorsqu'une main agrippa brutalement son poignet et lorsqu'une autre se posa sur le bas de son dos pour le serrer contre un corps musclé et vif.

Kyousuke se tourna vers la droite, observa vaguement le visage de son sauveur, croisa des yeux ambre et gris… Ecarquilla des yeux stupéfaits:

-Andy…

Leurs visages crèvent la surface et Kyousuke se mit à tousser, la vue parsemée de taches vertes et noires. L'océan était en feu, l'eau était glacée, la lumière était trop vive… Il se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui regardait avec horreur le bateau sombrer dans les abysses sombres de l'océan.

Et le Japonais sentit ses lèvres se relever en un sourire et des larmes de soulagement rouler sur ses joues trempées: il ne s'était pas trompé.

Andy était venu le chercher. Andy était venu le sauver. Andy avait hurlé son nom.

Andy l'aimait…

Kyousuke souffla:

-Je savais que tu viendrais…

Andy se tourna vers lui et le redressa contre lui pour souffler:

-Pardonne-moi, Hyoubu… Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs esquissa un sourire et caressa doucement la joue du brun:

-Je l'ai déjà fait…

Puis, il ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer. A présent, il en était sûr: s'il venait à mourir, il continuerait de vivre à travers les souvenirs des autres, de ce qu'il laisserait comme trace derrière lui, de ses actions,…

Mais surtout, il continuerait de vivre à travers l'amour que lui portait Andy.  
Et alors, alors seulement, il serait immortel et pourrait réaliser son rêve.

Le rêve d'un monde meilleur où il n'aurait plus à se cacher. Un monde meilleur où lui et Andy pourraient rester ensemble pour toujours.  
Et vivre pour toujours.

Immortels…

* * *

* "Je l'ai déjà fait" ;)

Alors voilà! :D J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^

Et si vous ne connaissez pas cet anime et que vous avez du temps à perdre, allez y :D

Gros bisous et à bientôt :3


End file.
